


Helpful Or Helpless

by madiv951



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiv951/pseuds/madiv951
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short related stories about Isaac Lahey and an original female character. </p><p>Isaac knows he can't keep her safe, but she doesn't care. She thinks she can protect herself, but can she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr at offmyrocker95  
> FOLLOW ME. :D

The rain is coming down sideways and I swear I can hear hail battering the siding of my house. Ignoring the unfortunate weather, I push my headphones back in my ears. My iTunes account resumes its playing of my eclectic music library. For the past two hours, I have been aimlessly scrolling through Tumblr and Facebook, but have been very disappointed by the lack of interesting posts.   
My phone buzzes from the edge of my bed and I launch myself at it, hoping a specific name will be lighting up my screen.   
Hey, can you come fold the towels from the dryer? – Mom  
I groan and roll off my bed, stomping down the hall with extra attitude. The towels are warm and fluffy and make me tempted to curl up in the pile and take a nap. Rather catlike, actually, I laugh to myself. Finishing the laundry, boredom is flowing through me. I wander back to my room and sprawl out on my floor, letting out a huge sigh. 

“Hey, what are you doing? Go to bed…” My mom’s voice wakes me. Rubbing my eyes, I notice that I am still on the floor and my light is on. I grunt and flop onto my bed, feeling exhausted. The light flicks off and my door shuts. Hail and rain pelt the windows, bringing me even closer to sleep. As I drift, a though crosses my mind. Isaac was supposed to call me when he got back from his meeting with Scott and the pack… One eye opens and my alarm clock reads 12:17. Oh no, where is he? He said he would call by 10:30… Clambering over my bed to my phone, I hit 3 on my speed-dial. It goes straight to voicemail and I throw my phone on my bed, putting my head in my hands. Isaac, where the hell are you?   
After pacing around my room for a solid ten minutes, I decide to try and sleep. He must have gotten caught up with the boys. He is fine. When I am about two seconds away from sleep, my phone begins to buzz. I start to groan, but then leap on it, knowing it is Isaac.   
“Where the hell have you been? Are you okay? What the hell, Isaac?” I am conflicted between being furious with him and being extremely happy that he is okay. Before he even answers me, I can hear how hard he is breathing.  
“Kasey, I need your help. I am…” cough “down by the park on Chestnut. The pack had our meeting and then Derek got info that the alphas were on the move. So, being him, he wanted to do something about it… Aaaagh…” The pain is thick in Isaac’s voice and I can hear how hard it is for him to breath. Worry doesn’t set in because I know how fast Isaac heals. “Kasey, will you come get me? These aren’t healing like they usually do. I don’t know what’s going on. I just need help.” He barely has time to say goodbye before I hang up.   
I pull on a sweatshirt, grab my car keys and my wallet, and start to run down the stairs, only to realize it is 12:45 and my parents will kill me if they wake up. I sneak down the first flight of stairs and swing the door to my basement, my perfect way of sneaking out, open. The first wooden stair creaks under my tennis shoe and I decide to pad down the rest in my socks. 

As I reach the park, I pull out my phone and hit redial. Isaac answers and doesn’t sound any better. Running faster than I realized I could, I find him leaning up against a tree. His curly hair falls wet over his eyes. The dark blue t-shirt, or what’s left of it, clings to his body, stained red. My heart jumps into my throat at the sight of his torso.  
Lifting Isaac’s shirt with shaking hands, three wide gashes divide his chest into bloody, wet, festering sections. I attempt to plaster an expressionless look on my face, but I know that I am not doing a very good job. Figuring out if Isaac can walk or not, I try to get him to my car. Once inside the car, I take a deep breath, trying to steady myself. Glancing at Isaac, I notice that his eyes are closed and he is trying to breathe. Placing a comforting hand on his knee, I try to think of how I am going to sneak a werewolf into my room and how I am going to take care of his wounds. Isaac’s hand curls around mine and gives a reassuring squeeze.   
Isaac leans heavily on me as we make our way up the stairs to my room. He is growling under his breath and I can feel how tense he is. I leave him propped against my bed and sneak back downstairs to look for something to help him. Grabbing some gauze pads, butterfly band-aids for the minor cuts, peroxide, and an ace bandage, I fly upstairs to my boyfriend’s rescue. Re-entering my room, Isaac is lying flat on his back with his left arm over his face. Pulling a towel out of my laundry basket, I approach him and sit criss-cross at his side. As he sits up, Isaac pulls his shirt off, a low growl escaping his throat. It isn’t the slices through Isaac’s abdomen that worry me. It is the yellow tinge that is starting to work its way into his crystal blue eyes. Yellow means werewolf. Yellow means out of control. Yellow means I am in danger.  
“Ouch, shit, Kasey!” Isaac growls through his teeth. I mutter a sorry and continue mopping up the blood that is oozing out of the gashes.   
“Okay… This is going to sting. Here,” I say, handing Isaac a towel. “Bite down on this so you don’t yell… And don’t wolf out on me either. I like my room intact.” A sneak peak of my favorite Isaac smile flashes across his face before he shoves the towel in his mouth. I take a deep breath and pour some peroxide across the wounds, making his eyes glow bright yellow and sending a sharp spike of fear through me. I know that Isaac has been working very hard to control his wolf side and has made massive improvements, but I can’t help but worry that I am going to have an angry, pained werewolf in my room with nowhere for me to go. My fears dissipate as the yellow fades away.   
“How are you doing, babe?” He just nods and closes his eyes. Somehow I don’t believe him. Finally, the blood stops flowing from the cuts on his chest. “Hey, bleeding stopped. That has to be a good sign.” I smile at him warmly, trying to get rid of the worried look on his face. Isaac flinches away from my touch as I push a clean gauze pad onto one of the cuts. “Sorry…” Lightly placing the rest of the gauze over his chest to cover the wounds, I instruct him to hold them in place while I start to wrap the ace bandage around his waist. I eye my handy work and give a proud nod. For the first time tonight, Isaac smiles and the warmth reaches his eyes. Smiling back, I wrap my arms around his neck and plant a wet kiss on his lips. “I am so happy that you are okay. Do you have any idea why you aren’t healing like you should? Do you think it has something to do with Deucalion?” Isaac just shrugs and begins collecting the bloody gauze and dirty towels.   
The rain still beats against my house as Isaac and I crawl under the covers. This isn’t the first time he has snuck into my bed. On autopilot, I snuggle into his chest, but move away because I hear Isaac’s breath hiss through his teeth. I guiltily apologize, but he just rolls and wraps his arm protectively over me. The blankets feel too warm, but I can still feel Isaac shivering against my back so I just deal with it. I don’t know if it is because he is cold or just scared. The rhythm of the hail combined with Isaac’s breathing lulls me into sleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasey's mother finds out about Isaac staying the night. Will she be angry?

A knock on my door starts me awake and I realize that I am draped in Isaac and it is light outside. Oh no, Isaac usually leaves before it gets light so that we won’t get in trouble… I shake him awake and he sits up quickly, making the same observations. An idea springs into my head.  
“Isaac… My mom knows about you. Well, she knows everything really. I have an idea and it might just be crazy enough to work,” I whisper as I toss a shirt at him. Chucking a pillow at him, I get a very confused look. I throw him a blanket too and he finally gets my idea. He lies down immediately and pretends to be asleep. “What mom…” I know that as soon as the door opens I am going to have a lot of explaining to do. Sure enough, as soon as my door opens and my mother takes in the boy “asleep” on my floor, I can see her face start to turn red. “Okay, mom, before you go off, let me explain,” I squeak, putting my hands up defensively. “Isaac was out with the pack last night and they met the alphas.” Isaac fake-stirs at his name and opens his eyes, rubbing the false sleep from them. “Isaac got hurt and isn’t healing the way he should. So he called me and I brought him here because I can’t very well take him to a hospital, can I? I patched him up and he slept on my floor. Nothing happened, I promise. He had no way of getting home and it was really late. I was worried so I didn’t send him home.” I’m very glad to see my mother relax before me. She smiles at Isaac as he struggles to get up.  
“Well let’s see how well my daughter did with taking care of you.” Isaac eyes me, but I just nod and he removes his shirt. I pull the silver clips free and wind the bandage off. The gauze bandages are blood-stained and stuck to his skin. All three of us let out gasps when I pull away the first piece of gauze. Beneath it, Isaac’s skin looks as though it were never harmed. “Seems like she did a damn good job,” my mom laughs. To my delight, the carefree Isaac is back and so is my favorite smile. He pulls the rest of the gauze off and tosses it into my trash can. There is a lot of dried blood stuck to Isaac’s chest and torso. My mom offers him a shower and leaves my room.  
“I can’t believe that she bought that!” Isaac nearly sang, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me onto the bed. A giggle escapes my lips and his eyes turn hungry. I feel my cheeks flush as his lips find my neck and ear. “Last night was the first time we have just slept when I’ve come over. I have to get it out of my system somehow,” Isaac growls against my skin, sending shivers up my spine. His teeth nip at my neck and his hands curl under the hem of my shirt. A sharp pain shoots through my neck, causing me to shove away from Isaac. Placing my hand over the left side of my neck, I feel warm liquid dripping down my skin.   
My hand is covered in blood. Okay, maybe not covered, but when you touch your neck, there isn’t supposed to be blood there. Isaac is looking at me with a look of utter horror on his face. Oh my god, Isaac bit me… He has never had trouble controlling himself around me. He even told me once that I was what the pack called his anchor. I’m the one who he thinks of on full moons to keep him human. Maybe I just wasn’t his anchor anymore or he was having a hard time keeping control. When I look back at Isaac, there is still a ring of yellow around his beautiful blue eyes.  
“Kasey… I am so sorry. I have no idea what happened. I’ve never lost control around you before. Usually you are the reason I can keep everything in control…” Isaac’s face is very pale and he is sitting on my bed, shaking. “I need to go. If I can’t keep myself under control, I don’t want to be around you in case I hurt you again. I am so sorry,” His voice trails off and he puts his head in his hands. Watching his shoulders rise and fall as he tries to breathe normally, I sit next to him. He pulls me onto his lap and hides his face in my hair. “I am so sorry…” he mutters again. Lifting his chin, I push my lips against his. “Kasey, I can’t do this right now. I can’t lose control. I can’t hurt you again. Please…” My heart contracts painfully at the tone of his voice. Never have I heard that much pain in Isaac’s voice, not even when talking about his dad and how abusive he was. I can’t help myself and kiss him again.   
The next second, Isaac shoves me away, I fall on the floor, and he shrinks into a corner. His eyes are glowing bright yellow and his fangs appear as he goes full werewolf. A pang of fear rushes through my chest, but I inch toward him anyway. A low growl escapes his lips. It’s a warning, but I disregard it. Inching forward once more, I close the distance between Isaac and I. He shrinks down into a ball on the floor. I crouch in front of him and take his face in my hands.   
“Isaac, I know you are in there. I don’t know what is going on, but I know for a fact that you won’t hurt me,” I whisper as Isaac starts to shake again. Despite the fact that I am holding his chin up, he won’t meet my gaze. I take a deep breath. “Isaac, I love you.” At this, the yellow becomes less intense and fur along his jaw starts to disappear. This is working! Keep talking! “I have for a long time. Even before we started dating, I would see you at school and you would just brighten my day. It didn’t matter how shitty my day had been. If I got to see you and talk to you and hear your laugh, it would be a good day.” Fangs disappear. “I know that you have told me I am your anchor for full moons, but you are mine every day. Yes, that is incredibly cheesy and actually a little gross, now that I think about it,” I laugh at myself and earn my favorite smile. “I love you so much, Isaac…” My voice is barely audible, but I know he can hear me. He wraps his arms around me and sniffs. Isaac doesn’t want me to see, but I can feel his tears dribbling down my neck. Reaching to wipe them away, I feel the blood from where Isaac bit me. “Babe, I have to go take care of this. I am bleeding all over the place.” He gets up and curls up under the covers of my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has nightmares and Kasey realizes that she doesn't know how to help him or protect him.

I can hear Isaac screaming from my room as I sprint up the stairs. Bursting into the room, I notice that he is still in my bed. For a moment, he is silent and fast asleep. The peace doesn’t last long as he starts kicking and screaming again. It occurs to me that he is having a nightmare. Jumping on top of him, I try to shake him awake and draw him out of the terror.   
“Isaac! Isaac! Wake up! You are having a nightmare!” I am yelling at him at the top of my lungs and shaking his shoulders violently. He finally wakes with a loud gasp, panting and covered in sweat. Without hesitation, Isaac’s arms slip around my waist and his face buries in my neck. “Shh… It’s okay. It was just a nightmare. You’re okay… You’re okay…” I whisper as I smooth his curly hair away from his face. It takes everything I have not to start crying at the sight of this pathetic, crying, shaking boy in my arms. Right now, Isaac needs me to be strong. I can’t let him see how shaken I am at this whole situation. Until now, I thought I had a good handle on finding my werewolf boyfriend bleeding to death at a park.   
I don’t have a handle on it. I am scared shitless and I don’t know how much more I can take. Yes, I want to be there for Isaac because he needs someone who won’t leave him. Sitting on my bed with him shaking like a leaf, I realize that the reason this scares me so much is that I don’t know how to make him feel safe. I don’t know how to protect him. More like you can’t protect him, my brain snaps at me. Deucalion is after the pack and you know for a fact that if one of the alphas come after Isaac, there is nothing you can do to protect him and keep him safe. Pulling out of Isaac’s grasp, I wrap my arms tightly around my knees and try to breathe.   
“I’m sorry about the nightmare… I know that they scare you, but I usually only have them when I’m not with you. If I have someone to hold onto, they don’t happen. I’m sorry…” Isaac’s voice is still shaky, but his hand slips under the hem of my shirt.   
“Isaac, you never have to apologize to me for having a nightmare. I know how awful your life has been. Jesus Christ, your dad locked you in a freezer…” Isaac flinches as the word freezer. “This whole werewolf thing just scares the shit out of me. No, the fact that I can’t protect you scares the shit out of me. I can’t keep you safe. I don’t know how. When you go out with the pack, I never know if you are going to come back. And with Deucalion on your ass all the time, that is a very realistic fear…” Isaac puts his hand on my cheek as a tear escapes the corner of his eye. “I can’t lose you, Isaac. I can’t lose….” My voice cracks and trails off and Isaac’s lips are on mine. It isn’t the hungry, lustful kiss from this morning. This kiss is full of sorrow and love.   
“I love you, Kasey. Thank you…” I feel a smile break across my face.  
“For what?”  
“Everything. Coming and getting me. Taking care of me. Being there whenever I need you. Loving me when I am what I am.” Isaac cringes a little. Wait does Isaac not like being a werewolf? “I know that you don’t know how to protect me, but I am going to do everything I can to protect you. If I lose you, I don’t think that I will do so well. You have seen what I can be like when I lose control. You are my control.” I can feel my face flush as I bury my nose in his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasey learns something new about Isaac's werewolfhood and doesn't know if things will ever be the same.

Since the night that Isaac was injured by the alphas and my mom found out that he didn’t really have anywhere to go but the old warehouse, she has been letting him stay with us. Every night, Isaac finds his way into my bed. He tries to tell me that it is because he just wants to be close to me, but I know it’s because of his nightmares. Each morning, I wake up draped in werewolf and overheated, but I enjoy it none the less. I’ve learned that Isaac talks in his sleep quite often. He mostly says things that don’t make any sense. One night, however, I learn something that surprises me.

 

The heat radiating off my werewolf wakes me up. I wiggle, uncomfortable and trying to make some room between our bodies.   
“Derek, I can’t…” Isaac murmurs, making me jump out of my skin. I glance over my shoulder at the boy with his arms wrapped protectively around me. He is sound asleep and a quiet snore escapes his lips. What was that? “No… Derek… I can’t… control it… It just happens…” Okay, now I am curious. It sounds like he is just reliving learning how to control his wolf side I think to myself. “I hate this… Why did you do this to me…?”   
“Isaac… Babe… Wake up…” I whisper, not wanting to startle him. He wakes up easily, his sleepy blue eyes peering into mine. “You were talking in your sleep…” Isaac flashes an embarrassed smile and runs his fingers through his hair, his nervous twitch, asking what he said. “Nothing bad or embarrassing. But, you did ask ‘why did you do this to me?’ Were you talking about Derek turning you into a werewolf? I thought that you appreciated what he did for you… Please don’t tell me that you hate yourself. You know that this is a good thing. You know Derek only did what he did for your own good. Derek knew you needed to get away from your dad and…”  
“Don’t talk about my dad.” Isaac’s words slice through mine with an icy tone. “You don’t understand what my life was like before I was this and if it is better now. You have no clue what I went through…” I flinch away from Isaac’s harsh words.  
“I… I’m sorry… I was just saying that Derek only did what he did becau…”  
“You don’t know why Derek turned me. He probably just turned me because he wanted another little beta running around at his heel whenever he needed someone to do his bidding for him.” Isaac’s voice is venomous and harsh. I mutter another apology and deeply regret bringing it up. Learn to shut your damn mouth.   
“I was just saying that maybe you should try to appreciate what Derek tried to do for you. He helped you and you know that,” I snap, rolling over and pulling the covers up to my chin. A loud sigh escapes Isaac’s lips and I can tell that he is still angry with me. My face goes red. How did this conversation go do wrong? I was just asking what he was dreaming about… How did it turn into a fight?   
“It is none of your business what happens between me and Derek. That involves the pack and last time I checked, you aren’t a part of the pack. So just leave it alone. It doesn’t concern you, anyway.” My face turns a few shades darker. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Isaac staring at my ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest. It is clear that he is not going to apologize anytime soon.  
“Isaac, what the hell is up with you? Why are you treating me like this? I was just concerned because I don’t want to see you walking around loathing yourself. I was trying to show you that I care, but I guess all you give a shit about is the anger you have towards Derek.” My hands are starting to shake. “And if the pack is so goddamn important to you, why don’t you go stay with them? I’m sure they care about you so much more than I do. Go ask Derek for help. He is the alpha, right? Isn’t he supposed to take care of his pack, or does he only do that when he needs an errand run?” Isaac doesn’t move. My mind is reeling and I regret what I say next the moment it leaves my lips. “If Derek hadn’t helped you, you’d still be that pathetic, helpless kid whose dad locks him in a freezer as punishment!” He sits up and looks at me with a look that makes my heart writhe with regret and pain. Every emotion he has ever felt toward his father comes through his beautiful blue eyes. Fear. Anger. Sorrow. Pain. Helplessness. All of it. Painted clearly across his face.   
Rising from my bed, Isaac snatches his shoes and kicks them on while pulling on his favorite leather jacket. I’m scrambling for words to make him stay, but none leave my lips. I’ve realized I’ve gone too far, but I don’t know what to do to fix it. Never, in all the time I’ve known Isaac, have I called him pathetic. The look etched on his face makes me think that this is the last time he will be crawling through my window. As he moves to the edge of my roof to jump, he glances back at me. His face is wet and there is a yellow tint to his eyes.   
As my werewolf, well maybe he isn’t mine anymore, jumps off the roof, I feel my heart shatter. How could I use his father against him? He is never going to speak to me again and it’s all because I got a little upset with him… This thought is my downfall. I collapse on the floor and start to sob.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, where is Isaac? Did he have a meeting with the pack this morning or something?” I know my mom doesn’t know any better, but I really wish she wouldn’t pry so much.   
“Uh… no. He left last night,” I say, poking at my cereal aimlessly. My mom gives me the well, are you going to tell me what happened look. “We got in a fight last night and he left.” This will hopefully be enough to satisfy my mother’s annoying curiosity about Isaac. But she just looks at me. Ugh, do I really have to tell you everything? “He had a nightmare so he came into my room for a little while. He started talking in his sleep, so I woke him up and asked him what he was dreaming about. I thought that maybe it was about Derek turning him and that he hated what he is now. So I said that maybe Derek did it to get him away from his dad. He got mad at me for thinking Derek was trying to help him and said he just wanted another beta. It elevated and I got mad and said something I shouldn’t have, so he left.” She gives me the oh, I’m sorry look that is standard with situations where she doesn’t know what to say. Usually, I find the look irritating, but today it just goes straight to my broken heart. Tears prick my eyes and she wraps me in a hug. “Mom… I don’t know if he is going to come back… You should have seen the way he looked at me. I’ve never seen that much pain and hatred in someone’s eyes…”   
“Shhh, baby… Shhh. It will be okay…” and other cliché mom quotes leave her mouth as she smoothes my hair.  
“It’s not going to be okay!” I scream, shoving away from her. “I made him cry, mom! I’ve always been the one that got rid of the things that hurt or scare him, but now I am one of them!! He is never going to forgive me…” I gasp as sobs start to run through me, interrupting my rant.   
“If you don’t want to go to school today, I’ll call and excuse you.”  
“Thanks… I don’t… really want… to see him… yet,” I force out between hiccups. 

I crawl up the stairs and slide into bed. Curling up with a pillow, I start to cry again because it smells like Isaac. How could you let him slip through your fingers like that? As I sit and cry myself dry, I hear a knock on my door.  
“Go away, mom. Can I just be alone for awhile?” Then I realize that the knock didn’t come from the direction of my door. I sit up and almost scream when I see Isaac sitting quietly at my window. Awkwardly clambering out of bed, I slide the window open. “Why didn’t you just come in?”  
“It was locked… You never lock your window…”  
“I thought that you weren’t going to come back… And why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at school?” Isaac smirks and sits down on my bed.  
“I could ask you the same. And I came to check on you because you weren’t in Chem and I got worried that something had happened to you. You never skip school…” The worry is true and thick in his voice. Thank god he still cares about your safety.  
“I’m taking a personal health day,” I huff. Isaac chuckles as he wraps his hand around mine. “Isaac… About last night…” He puts his free hand over my mouth.  
“We both said things we didn’t mean. Let’s both just agree that we are sorry and aren’t going to fight about it anymore.” I nod as he pulls me onto his lap. I willingly snuggle into the familiar feel of his arms wrapped around me. “Since we are both skipping school today, what do you want to do?”   
“So, you forgive me? I was so scared that you were never going to come back… The way you looked at me… I don’t ever want to see that look on your face again…” Isaac just runs his fingers through my hair and kisses my forehead. I’ll take that as a yes, I smile to myself. “Can we take a nap for awhile? I didn’t really go back to sleep after you left…” My favorite smile makes an appearance.   
We snuggle into the many blankets on my bed. As I drift into sleep, I vaguely wonder if I should ask him where he went last night. I don’t have time to ask before sleep takes over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has a meeting and Kasey knows she isn't invited. But she doesn't care.

The sunshine wakes me up this morning as well as the unfamiliar feeling of being too cold. Rolling over to curl up next to Isaac, I find an empty bed. Glancing at my alarm clock, it reads 6:27 am. A note scrawled in Isaac’s messy handwriting. I pick it up and rub the sleep from my eyes.  
K-  
Had a meeting with the pack at 6 for some training at the warehouse. Didn’t want to wake you. I’ll be back before you leave for school. Love you.  
Your werewolf,  
Isaac  
I crawl out of bed and head to a shower. After my shower, I decide that today is a sweats day and pull on my favorite pair of yoga pants and Isaac’s sweatshirt. I want to meet Isaac after training and bring him breakfast.  
Stopping at his favorite restaurant, I order an omelet for myself and two breakfast sandwiches for him, along with two coffees. I’ve seen how hungry he can be after going through a rough training with Derek and the pack. Last time I came to watch, Derek had broken Isaac’s arm with a twitch of his wrist. The injuries Isaac has suffered should kill a normal human, but he isn’t human. 

Pulling into the open garage door, I am just in time to see Isaac get tossed into a wall by Scott. I flinch and try to tell myself that he will be fine in a few minutes. I get out of my car and hear Derek call it as Stiles sprints over and gives me a bear hug.  
“What are you doing here?” I hold up the bag of food and a smile splits across Stiles’ face. “Isaac!” he shouts across the room. I see Isaac’s face light up as he notices me. “Kas brought you breakfast! You had better marry this girl before I do!” My face flushes as Stiles wraps his arm around my shoulder and plants a big kiss on my cheek. Isaac glares Stiles down and my face flushes a deeper red. As Isaac reaches me, he pulls me into his arms and kisses me, his tongue invading my mouth.  
“Well, good morning to you, too!” I giggle. “Uh, I brought you your favorite breakfast.” He beams at me and plants another wet kiss on my lips. He leans up against the hood of my car and tears into the first sandwich. I am overwhelmed by how sexy my werewolf looks propped up against my car in his dark blue t-shirt and sweats. Isaac looks at me between bites.  
“What?” he mutters through a mouth of food. I just smile. “What are you staring at?”  
“You look so fucking hot right now…” Isaac makes a low growling noise in his throat and gives me a hungry smile. He winks and starts eating the second sandwich. I sit and open up my omelet, leaning against the front tire. “Hey, we gotta get to school. It’s almost 8.” Isaac groans and tosses the sandwich wrappers into a trash can. “What are you complaining about?”  
“I need to take a shower and stuff. I smell…” Isaac chuckles as he pulls me into a hug. He reeks of sweat and the back of his neck is sticky. I know that I should think he smells awful, but I like something about the way he smells. It smells like him. “I can just meet you at school. I don’t want you to be late to school. You’ve already gotten enough detentions because of me. Go.” I shake my head in protest.  
“I can drive you back to my place. It’s raining anyway. I don’t want you to catch a cold from the rain. Wait. Can a werewolf get sick?” Isaac just laughs and kisses my forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac wanders out of my bathroom with only a towel around his waist. I look up and almost trip over my desk chair as I cross the room. He flashes my favorite smile and winks at me. I shake my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts.   
His hair is still dripping wet and small curls lay flat against his forehead. Droplets of water travel down his neck to his chest. They continue their adventure down across his abs that I have always been so appreciative of. Eventually they disappear into the towel around his waist. As my eyes wander back to his face, I see that he is watching me closely with an eyebrow raised. My face turns the color of a fire engine. What? Am I not allowed to stare at my god of a boyfriend? He slips on a pair of black boxer briefs under the towel and lets it fall to the floor. My breath hitches in my throat and Isaac glances at me. “Are you okay?” Isaac is looking at me like I have lost my mind.   
“Babe, you can’t do that to me…” He just cocks his head to the side. “You are standing there in only black boxer briefs, for one, which you know are my favorite, and you are still dripping wet. I’m a hormonal teenager. You can’t do that.” Isaac just winks and slips on a pair of jeans. “No…” I mutter.  
“What? Do you not like these jeans or something? Cause I’m pretty sure you got them for me.” I can tell that Isaac is just taunting me. Not being able to control myself any longer, I wander over to where he is standing and kiss his bare shoulder. In one swift movement, Isaac lifts me onto my desk and starts kissing my neck.   
“Isaac… We’re going to be late for school,” I whisper, slightly distracted by the teeth tugging at my earlobe. He just growls deep in his throat and kisses me, his tongue dancing across mine. “Babe… We gotta go…” I murmur against his lips. I put my hands on his chest to push him away, but one of his hands closes around both of my wrists. He smiles against my neck as his lips move across my skin. “Okay, that’s enough… Isaac!” I wriggle out of his grasp and move away from him. A familiar ring of light yellow is around his eyes. It usually appears when Isaac gets overexcited or angry. “Put a shirt on before we don’t show up to school at all,” I mutter, shaking my head. Isaac slips into a t-shirt and pulls on my favorite of his sweaters. You really are taunting me, aren’t you?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a pack meeting, Kasey finds herself home alone.
> 
> Well, not alone.

Derek has called a meeting for the pack and I know that I am not invited, so it is a night in for me. I settle into the couch and scroll through various TV channels. My mind wanders to what the meeting could be about and I figure that is about what the alphas and Deucalion.   
I hear a floorboard creak in the kitchen and I figure that it is Isaac back from the meeting and he is getting some food. I rise off the couch and wander into the kitchen, wanting to greet him. I stop dead in my tracks.  
Aiden is standing in my kitchen, leaning against my fridge. The female alpha who doesn’t seem to own a pair of shoes is standing not far behind him. My mouth opens to say something fearless, but all that comes out is a breathless squeak. The girl clicks her fingernails on the counter top and Aiden flashes a perfect smile. I know that they aren’t here for Isaac. Deucalion knows that Derek calls meetings with the pack quite often. These two must have been waiting for Isaac to leave.   
I know my life is in danger, but for some reason I don’t feel scared. The girl crosses the room and looks at me curiously.   
“Hmmm, looks like your little boy toy left you alone with the wolves,” she whispers in my ear. Aiden smirks and moves closer. She grabs my arms and Aiden shoves a needle into my arm. I cry out in pain, but almost immediately, the room starts to go fuzzy and I feel like I can’t breathe. Feeling like I’m falling, the room goes black as I pass out.

 

I wake up in a chair in the most cliché room I’ve ever been in. I am in the middle of the room, roped to the chair, in a spot light while the rest of the room is dark. My eyes take a few seconds to adjust until I can see the rest of the room. I see four figures standing near a door. I can’t quite tell who it is, but I think that it might be Deucalion, the shoeless chick, and the twins.   
“So… Kasey, isn’t it? What shall we do with you, little human?” Deucalion’s voice rings out within the room. The fear that has been hiding up to this point breaks through the flood gates and threatens to completely destroy me. I don’t know if Isaac has even met Deucalion or if he knows where to find him when he realizes I am gone. “Where are your werewolves now, sweetheart? You would think that they would be doing everything to protect you since you seem so important to that blonde one.” My heart is pounding in my throat and I feel like I can’t breathe. The shoeless girl walks over and drags a claw across my left forearm. A loud cry escapes my throat and tears spring from the corners of my eyes. “Enough!” Deucalion shouts.   
“What do you want with me?” I snarl through gritted teeth. Deucalion smiles and lets out a chuckle, no, a cackle.   
“You seem awfully friendly with the Isaac boy. I know that you know where the pack gathers. I know that you have been there with them. Now, don’t lie to me. If you do, you will suffer more than just a little scratch.” The girl snarls and Aiden laughs. I look at Ethan and notice that he looks uncomfortable. Ethan… He is my only hope. I just need to get him alone… I know that he will help me if I ask.   
“I don’t know anything. They don’t tell me where they go because they knew you would come after me for information.” Deucalion nods and the girl starts toward me. Preparing myself for whatever hell this woman is about to put me through, I watch the other three leave the room. As Ethan walks toward the door, he hesitates and gives me a look saying I’m so sorry. I’m doing what I can…   
The girl without shoes circles my chair and makes a clicking noise with her mouth. I glare her down, trying to act fearless, despite the fact that I am not sure if I am going to survive this.   
She smiles sweetly and drags a finger across my cheek, sending warm blood dripping down my face. I will not scream. I will not let her see how scared I am. I will not be weak. I watch her intently while trying to control my breathing.   
“Well, aren’t you a tough cookie? Let’s see just how tough you are,” she snarls. At this, the nails of her right hand dig deep into the flesh of my thigh. I scream, but it is cut off by a sob. This girl smiles at my pain and twists her hand, releasing another scream from my lungs. “Oh, not so tough now, are we?” My vision is starting to swim and blood is pounding against my skull. “Well, I’m not even close to being done, human. I might stop if you tell us where your little pack hangs out.”   
“I’ll never tell you anything, bitch,” I spit. I feel her hand curl around my wrist and I hear, rather than feel, the bones snap. After a few seconds, the worst pain I have ever felt shoots through my arm. My lungs want to scream but no noise leaves my mouth. Tears are streaming down my cheeks.   
My brain is begging for mercy, but I don’t let the words reach my mouth. I will not beg this woman to stop. I will not show her weakness. A door slams open as the woman’s fingers dig into my upper right arm. I writhe in pain.  
“Kali! That’s enough. Deucalion wants to speak with you. Leave her, she doesn’t know anything.” Thank god. Ethan is going to get me out of here. I watch Kali leave the room, smiling to herself. As soon as door slams shut, Ethan is by my side. “Kasey… I am so sorry.”  
“Get… me… out of here…” I gasp.   
“I can’t. I’m sorry. If I let you go, Deucalion will know it was me and he will have my head on a stake.” I let out a growl because that is the only noise I can muster. “I texted Scott. Your pack should be here soon. I am going to take Aiden, so it will just be Deucalion and Kali. They won’t fight because Deucalion wants Derek and Scott. As long as Isaac doesn’t cause any problems, it should be okay. Are you okay?”  
“Do I look fucking okay to you, Ethan?” I snarl. “But… thank you… for calling them…” I force a smile as Ethan gets up and leaves. I lean my head back and try to calm my breathing. I still have enough sense to know that the faster my heart is beating, the faster my blood with move and the more I will lose.   
A window breaks and Scott clambers into the room. He sprints over to my chair and starts ripping through the ropes. I bite my tongue until I taste blood to keep from screaming as he removes the ropes around my broken wrist.   
“Where are Derek and Isaac?” I sputter. Derek slides through the window with ease and nods at Scott. Isaac awkwardly climbs in after him and with one look at me, his eyes glow bright yellow and his wolf side is set free. “Isaac… I’m okay. Promise… Don’t do… anything…stupid…” I pant. Scott tosses away the rest of the rope and tries to help me up. My breath hisses through my teeth when I try to put weight on the leg Kali dug her hand into. “I can’t walk, Scott.” Goddamn it, Isaac. Get your werewolf ass over here and help me. I glare at Isaac who is cowering in the corner.   
“Isaac,” Derek barks, causing him to flinch. “Go help Scott. She is your responsibility, anyway. I told you that she wouldn’t be safe if you told her.” Isaac snarls at Derek, but obeys. I fleetingly wonder what it feels like to have to obey someone’s orders all the time.  
“I’m fine, Derek. Thanks for asking, jackass,” I mutter, though I know he can hear me. Isaac moves slowly across the room, as though he were approaching some dangerous animal. “Isaac, babe, I need to get the hell out of here. And I need you to snap out of it. My wrist is broken and I am bleeding a lot. If you’ve forgotten, I’m human. This isn’t going to get better in the next five minutes. Help. Me. Now.” I suddenly realize that I sound like a mother scolding her child in the supermarket.   
Isaac moves to help Scott pick me up, but just swipes me off my feet and carries me toward the window. The entire way, he is muttering how sorry he is.   
“Derek, why hasn’t Deucalion come yet?” Scott sounds worried.  
“I told her not to harm the girl,” Deucalion says plainly, entering the room.  
“Then why did you leave me alone with the bitch? She is part of your pack. You knew she would hurt me. Yet, you let her do her thing. Bull shit. That’s bull shit,” I spit. I can feel Isaac’s arm tense beneath me.  
“Oh, we’ve got a feisty one. I understand why you like this little one, Isaac. She is tough.” I don’t like the way Deucalion is looking at me.   
“If you don’t mind, I’m going to bleed out pretty soon if we don’t wrap this little party up,” I growl. Isaac looks at me like I’ve got three heads. What is making me so brave, I have no idea. Scott is staring at me as well. Derek nods to Scott and he climbs out the window. The shards of glass remaining in the window sill slice into my hands and the back of my legs as Isaac hands me through to Scott. Isaac follows as Scott takes me to Derek’s black camaro. Opening the door, Scott attempts to slide me in but I grip onto the door. “I am not bleeding all over this beautiful car. Help me take of my jacket so I at least have something to sit on.”  
“Are you being serious right now, Kasey? You are dying. We need to get you to a hospital right now. Get your ass in the car, Kas.” I can tell that Isaac is on the verge of a mental break down, so I quickly slip off my jacket and grit my teeth as I sit on the fresh cuts. The driver side door opens and Isaac gets in, starting the car. Even in this situation, I can appreciate the horsepower behind this engine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasey is rushed to the hospital, but will it be enough?

Isaac drives much too fast to the hospital and tears into the parking lot, almost hitting two people. Sweeping me out of the car, we are inside in a matter of seconds. As we hit the waiting room, Scott’s mom rushes over immediately. My vision is starting to swim again and I feel like I’m about to lose my dinner.  
“Isaac, what the hell is going on? Kasey… Stay with me, hun. You’ve lost some blood, but you are going to be okay.” Her voice is straight and analytical. I am carried into a hospital room and Isaac is shoved out of the room by two other nurses. I think I am saying his name, but I can’t hear myself. Next thing I know, an IV is in my arm and my brain is going fuzzy very quickly.

The lights feel much too bright in the stark white room. My head feels like it has been bashed with a brick. My legs and arms feel stiff. I go to rub the sleep from my eyes only to be hit in the face with a lovely cast. The IV in my arm itches.   
“Isaac…” I attempt to mutter, but my throat feels like I’ve been eating sawdust. There are two chairs in the room, one filled by a sleeping Scott, the other by a sleeping Isaac. “Boys… Boys!” Scott jumps up, but Isaac keeps snoring. I smile at how adorable, yet uncomfortable, Isaac looks curled up in the chair that is clearly too small to hold his 6’3 self. A warm smile dances across Scott’s face as he hits Isaac, waking him up. “Hey there, sleepy head. ‘Bout time you woke up. Scott, can you go get me something to drink?” He nods and heads out the door, knowing well that I asked him to leave for more than one reason. Isaac is at my side before I can blink.  
“Kasey, I am so sorry. I can’t believe that I was that stupid. I don’t know why I thought that you would be okay alone… You don’t know how to protect yourself. Hell, even if you did, you couldn’t hold your own against two alphas… God, I am so sorry, Kasey. I will never let this happen again. I owe Ethan big time. Never thought I would say that, but I do.” I just sit back and ride through his rant, knowing he won’t stop until he is ran dry. “I don’t know what I would have done if something would have happened to you because of me. I would never forgive myself…” I take his face between my hands look into his crystal blue eyes.  
“Isaac, this isn’t your fault. None of it is. It is no one’s fault. There is no singular person to blame for what happened. I mean, we knew that they would come after me at some point. And I didn’t even get it that bad. I’ll be fine in a few days. People break their wrists all the time. It’s not some crazy injury. And a few scratches. That’s all.” Isaac shakes his head.  
“She ruptured your femoral artery… That’s why you bled so much. Jesus, she knew just where to go to do the most damage… I’m going to rip her throat out next…” I pull his face toward mine and kiss him, knowing it will make him shut up.   
“I’m okay, babe. Promise,” I whisper against his lips. Isaac takes my hand in his and runs his thumb over my knuckles. He won’t look at me and I’m not sure why. “Isaac, I know how worried you must be, but this is how I feel every time you leave the house. I never know if you are going to come back in one piece… I never worried very much before that night when you didn’t heal. But now that I know Deucalion has that power over you, I’m terrified. You remember what happened to Erica and Boyd…” Isaac flinches at the mention of his old pack members’ names and his grip tightens around my fingers. “For all I know, they will come after you next…”  
“No, they won’t. Derek will make sure of that. After he… After what happened with Boyd, Derek has been taking more precautions. We are being much safer and switching around where we have been meeting.” Scott’s mom walks into the room and asks me what my pain level is. I say it’s not bad. In reality, my wrist and leg are causing me grief, but I hate the way the pain medication makes me feel. She smiles warmly and says that I get to go home. I flash a smile at Isaac, but he is standing in the corner with his arms crossed. I stifle a giggle because he looks like a child pouting after being told he can’t have a cookie before dinner. Scott’s mom leaves and Isaac is back at my side.  
“I don’t want you to go home yet. I don’t know if Kali is going to come after you again and until I do, I want you here around a lot of people…” I just shake my head at his paranoia and uncanny ability to read my mind. “I just… I want to protect you, but I don’t know how.” My heart twists as the expression written on Isaac’s face turns from worried to as though someone has murdered his new puppy. 

 

The trip home from the hospital is quiet and uncomfortable. It isn’t the silence that is unpleasant. The bandage around my thigh is bulky and itchy. My cast scratches anything it touches and the stitches in my cheek are driving me crazy. I feel fidgety and irritable. Snapping at anyone who speaks to me, I realize that I am just in a bad mood because I am not used to being so helpless. Isaac has carried me to the car and I know he will carry me in the house. Despite the fact that I have crutches, he insists on taking me where ever I need to go.  
As trees and houses zoom past my window, Isaac’s fingertips trace small circles on my leg. He hasn’t let me leave his sight since I woke up from the morphine. I understand why he is being so protective, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t getting on my nerves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change for Isaac and Kasey and maybe it isn't for the better....

I awkwardly struggle off the couch and before I can reach for my crutches, Isaac is at my arm.   
“I just have to pee. I’m not going anywhere. Can’t I pee alone?” I snap. I need my space and right now, Isaac is smothering it. I haven’t had a second alone since I got home. A girl needs her time alone. Isaac looks hurt by my words, but let’s my arm go. Struggling around pieces of furniture, I slowly make my way to the bathroom. I need a plan to get away from him… If I don’t soon, I might hurt him. An idea springs into my head and I pull out my phone as I return to the couch.   
“Who are you texting?” Isaac asks innocently. I say my mother.  
Hey Scott. It’s Kasey. Do you think you could get Derek to call a meeting for maybe like an hour tonight? Isaac hasn’t left my side and he is driving me crazy… Please?   
Oh, hey Kasey. Yeah, I can try. Other than the clingy boyfriend, how are you doing?  
I’m good, thank you.   
I sigh in relief and flip through some TV channels. Isaac pulls out his phone and groans loudly. I smile to myself, knowing my plan has worked.  
“Babe, Derek is calling a meeting. I have to go. I’ll be gone for an hour tops. Text Stiles and tell him to come over. I don’t want you here alone.” I roll my eyes, but obey to make him happy. “I’ll leave when he gets here.”

Stiles flops down on the couch and sighs loudly. Guess I’m not getting my alone time after all… He eyes me and I know he can tell how much I hate this.  
“Stiles, I’m sorry. I’m not mad that you are here, I’m just mad that I have to be babysat. I can handle myself. Why do they feel the need to treat us like 5 year olds just because we don’t have their special healing powers?” Stiles just shrugs and goes back to watching TV. Getting up, he asks if I want anything from the kitchen. “I would love some ice cream. No, an ice cream sundae. Fudge and all.” A smile and he is clanking around in the kitchen.   
When he comes back into the room, he has two large bowls of ice cream piled high with whipped cream and sprinkles, all covered in hot fudge.   
“I love you, Stiles. Like a lot… Don’t tell Isaac.” We both laugh, but Stiles hesitates slightly and I swear he scoots a little closer to me. Uh oh… No, Stiles… No. This is not going to happen. Oh god, what have I just done? My brain is spinning in five different directions and I am so distracted that I don’t notice Stiles’ face moving to mine. In a second, his lips are on mine and his hand is in my hair. I try to wiggle away, but his other arm locks around my waist. I am surprised at how strong he actually is. Placing my hands firmly on his chest, I shove and break away. “Stiles! What the hell was that?! You know that I am with Isaac! I… Wha… Oh my god… I can’t believe you just… What the hell?!” Words don’t form sentences, but there are so many things I want to scream at this idiot. Stiles’ face turns a bright red as he runs out of the room, into the kitchen. I snatch up my crutches and follow him, determined to talk this out.  
“Kasey… I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. It’s just… You have been my friend for so long and you have always been nice to me when no one else was…”  
“Oh Stiles… Just because a girl is nice to you doesn’t mean she wants in your pants. I’m so sorry if I have done anything to make you think that there was something between us… I have to tell Isaac, you know.” Stiles raises his head and our gazes meet.   
“I’m sorry, Kasey. You haven’t led me on or anything. I guess it was just wishful thinking… God, Isaac is going to murder me…”   
“I won’t let him.” Pulling Stiles into a hug, I start to think about what I am going to say to Isaac about this whole thing. I know he will threaten to rip out Stiles’ throat with his teeth; that threat he learned from Derek. I will never be left alone with Stiles again. Isaac will be very angry with me even though it really isn’t my fault… How in the hell are you going to explain this one away? I don’t have time to think of the answer because Isaac comes strutting through the door.   
After saying good night, Stiles practically sprints to his Jeep and nearly burns off his tires pulling out of my driveway. Isaac looks at me in way that asks what the hell was that about. I sigh and tow him back inside for the worst conversation ever. 

 

Isaac sits with his head in his hands. Occasionally he runs his hands through his hair, letting me know that he is extremely upset. I sit quietly next to him and wait for the storm that is about to tear through my house. I push my arms around his neck and crawl onto his lap. This is Stiles’ fault, but for some reason I feel as though I have done something wrong. Isaac pulls my arms away and pushes me off his lap. Knowing this isn’t a fight I am going to win; I give up and grab my crutches. It is obvious that Isaac isn’t going to talk to me anytime soon. I reach the stairs and huff as I kneel and start my awkward and slow assent. Half way up the stairs, arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. A small smile forms on my lips as a push my arms around his neck once more. 

 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Isaac murmurs as he pulls a comforter over me. He must have to meet up with the pack because he doesn’t crawl into my bed, but kisses my forehead. I groan, bringing out my favorite Isaac smile. “I gotta go, but I will be back in twenty minutes… Don’t go anywhere, okay?” A giggle runs through me. He winks at me and closes my door.   
Realizing how tired I am, I flop onto my pillow and pull the comforter up to my chin. Slowly, I begin to realize that it is going to be one of those nights where my body is exhausted, but my brain will not shut off. I guess tonight is a stare-at-the-ceiling kind of night… I think to myself. As I stare at the wall and my head starts to wander. My eyes shut and Stiles’ face is plain. They fly back open and I run my un-casted hand over my face. My brain takes that one small image and runs wild with it.   
Suddenly, I am thinking about dating Stiles. I’m thinking about how soft his lips felt on mine. I’m thinking about his strong arms locked around my waist…   
Arms sliding around me snap me out of my trance. I am frightened by the fact that I was thinking so deeply about Stiles that I didn’t even notice Isaac come into the room. Granted, he is probably the quietest person I’ve ever met, but still. Isaac kisses me deeply, muttering that he missed me. His teeth graze my earlobe, which on any other night would have sent shivers up my spine and made me smile. Tonight, however, it is making me kind of uncomfortable. I shrug away, but Isaac pulls me close again. His lips move along my jaw and I try very hard to enjoy the feeling, but something in the pit of my stomach won’t let me. I push him firmly away and he seems to get the idea that I am not in the mood. Pulling the covers over the both of us, Isaac settles for lightly draping his arm over me and nuzzling my hair. Why do I feel so uncomfortable being with Isaac right now? I’ve never felt this way before… I guess Stiles has never kissed me before, but that is beside the point… I’m in love with Isaac. I’m with Isaac. I’m Isaac’s girlfriend.   
“Kasey, are you okay? Did something happen while I was gone?” Usually, it would be cute when Isaac goes into his protective mode. I take a deep breath and roll to look him in the eye.  
“Isaac… I am really hung up on this Stiles thing… I feel so guilty that it happened even though it wasn’t my fault. But I also feel guilty because…” Isaac’s face falls as he figures out what’s going on. “Babe, I just… it’s a crush. It has to be. I mean, I’m with you and I’m in love with you. You are the one that is in my bed right now, not Stiles. That has to stand for something, right?” For the second time tonight, Isaac won’t look at me. “It shouldn’t matter if I have a small crush on someone else if I don’t act on it. I love you too much to do anything… And you can’t get angry with me about little crushes when I have seen the way that you eye Allison sometimes…”  
“Are we really going to go there right now?”   
“Well if there is somewhere to go, sign me up for that train because I’m curious. Do you have a crush on Allison?” Isaac runs his fingers through his hair and I know that I am upsetting him, but now that he has got me started, I am going to get an answer. “Isaac, look at me. I’m not going to be angry with you if you do. As long as you have not and won’t act on it, it’s fine. She is a really pretty girl. I might have a crush on her myself…” Isaac biting his lip tells me that he is trying not to laugh. “I mean, she is like gorgeous. I don’t think it is Stiles you’ve got to worry about Isaac…” He cracks and busts up laughing. I smile at my success in avoiding a fight and snuggle into his chest. “I’m serious, babe. If you do, I just want to know the truth. I didn’t tell you about Stiles because, to be honest, I didn’t know until tonight. So just fess up and we can move on.”  
“She is pretty hot,” Isaac teases. “Okay, maybe I have a little crush on her. But, like you said, I love you too much to act on it. And besides, even if I did, Scott would eat me for dinner.” I stifle a smile and feel a weight lift off my chest. I’m grateful that I no longer feel restless and uncomfortable in Isaac’s arms.   
For some reason, whenever I fight with Isaac and we work through it all, I realize how much I love this boy. Propping myself on my elbow, I smile at Isaac and run my hand through his hair. His eyes close like a puppy getting is tummy rubbed. That thought brings out a giggle.   
“Why are you so happy all of a sudden?” Isaac eyes me suspiciously. I just shrug and roll so I’m on top of Isaac, straddling him. He raises an eyebrow and slides his hand slowly under the hem of my shirt. My fingers move through my hair, knowing that it makes him crazy, and I bite my lip just because I’m feeling like driving him a little wild. He blinks and his eyes glow yellow. My mission to drive him crazy is obviously a success. Isaac’s eyes burn with an intense desire and I smile at the fact that the desire is for me. “I love you, Kasey…” I push my lips against his and wind my fingers into his curly hair. Something in the back of my brain tells me that his affection is perfectly timed. Isaac is a teenage boy and I am not going to ignore the fact that he only wants one thing. At the moment, I’m starting to think I might want the same thing. The thought terrifies me. Do I really want to go that far…? Am I ready for that? Isaac’s hands move along my sides, removing my shirt.   
“Isaac…” I mutter as he kisses my neck. “Babe… I’m not sure about this…” Immediately, Isaac moves back and looks at me. “I just… I don’t know… It’s kind of a big step. Are you sure?”   
“Only if you are. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to…” The way he is looking at me makes something in my brain click and I know. I know this is what I want. I nod slowly and push my lips against him once more. 

 

Isaac’s fingers lightly run up and down my arm. I prop up on my elbow and just watch the joy play across his face. Isaac giggles and I feel myself start laughing because his laugh is just so contagious. His eyes meet mine and in this moment, I can see just how much this boy loves me. I can see that I light up his world and make him a better person.   
“I love you, Isaac. More than you could ever know. More than I could ever explain…” He gets up, kisses me on the nose and moves to a dresser with cracked brown paint. Opening a drawer, he pulls out a pair of black boxer briefs and slips them on. Gosh, he is sexy in those. A pair of blue and green plaid boxers flies in my direction along with an old t-shirt. I wiggle into both and curl up under his sheets, feeling exhausted. Isaac lies down next to me and wraps his arms around me, spooning. I can feel his nose in my hair and his warm breath on my neck.   
Suddenly, I am overcome by the fact that my virginity is no longer intact. My lungs feel like they have collapsed and I can no longer breath right. My heart rate picks up and I feel as though I am going to be sick. Sitting up, I put my head in my hands. Do I regret having sex with him? No, I don’t think so. I mean, I know that he loves me and that’s what’s important right? I can feel myself start to hyperventilate.   
“Kasey…. Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Isaac tries to wrap his arms around my waist, but I feel hot and claustrophobic. Shoving out of his grasp, I beeline for the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. I slide down to the floor and curl my arms around my knees. Trying to get my breathing under control, I sprawl out on the cold tile. Isaac pounds on the door, snapping me out of my trance. “Kasey! What the hell is going on? Unlock the door and tell me what is wrong. You are scaring the crap out of me.” The terror in Isaac’s voice is thick and I can hear it shaking. I try to get up off the floor, but my legs are shaking so hard that I can’t. The floor is freezing, but it feels good against my too-hot skin. Why are you freaking out so much? my subconscious calls to me. Tears are rolling down my cheeks and I can’t get them to stop. Sobs rack my body as I hear the door being unlocked from the other side.   
“Isaac… Please don’t… I just need a second…” I can’t look at Isaac because I know how terrified he is. After all, the reason behind this little break down of mine is the fact that we just had sex. I’m not surprised when I feel Isaac pulling me off the floor, onto his lap. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck as I bury my face in his shoulder. His fingers run through my hair, trying to calm me down. I want to explain to him why he just found me curled into a ball, sobbing on his bathroom floor, not twenty minutes after we had sex. I want to tell him that I am okay, but my vocal chords have forgotten how to work.   
“Babe, what happened? What did I do? Talk to me. Is it something I said? Did I do something wrong? You seemed so happy after… You were laughing and smiling and now you are locking yourself in my bathroom and crying on my floor… It’s scaring the crap out of me… Oh gosh, did I hurt you?” Isaac sounds as though he is on the verge of tears. After a few deep breathes, I think I can get my vocal chords to function properly.  
“Of course you didn’t hurt me… It’s not that… Honestly, I am not really sure why I freaked out. I was… I am happy. I don’t know, it’s just… Losing my virginity kind of hit me like a brick wall. It’s a big thing and I just didn’t know how to cope with that. And don’t start thinking that I regret anything. It was as much my choice as it was yours. I just didn’t know that it would be such a big deal afterward…” Isaac noticeably relaxes and kisses my forehead. “I’m sorry for scaring you like that. I just needed some space and I knew that you would swoop in and snuggle me and try to make me feel better. That’s just not what I needed. I’m sorry. I love you.”   
“Let’s go to sleep. It’s been quite a day…” He pulls me off the tile and tows me to bed. I pull the thick comforter up to my chin and pull myself as close to Isaac as I can. Isaac’s fingers tracing lines up and down my back and his quiet breathing put me to sleep in seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasey gets dragged to a party but it ends up being beneficial for everyone.

Isaac informs me that I am being drug to a party because the alpha twins are going and the pack needs to talk to Ethan. I groan and say I don’t want to go, but then realize that I do. Ethan deserves a “thank you” for basically saving my life from Kali. If he hadn’t told Scott where to find me, I wouldn’t have survived that night spent with the alphas. 

Feeling like this is going to be the kind of party where kids are going to be crawling all over each other in any dark corner they can find, I put my make-up on a little darker. I slip on a shear tank-top over my black bra and grab my favorite pair of sky-high wedges. Knowing that after a few drinks I’ll want to ditch them, I throw a pair of flats in my purse. As I finish buttoning my shirt, Isaac knocks on my window.   
Sliding it open, Isaac crawls in gracefully. He places a light kiss on my lips, trying to avoid my harlot-red lipstick.  
“You look absolutely beautiful,” Isaac states. I feel my face flush as he kisses me again. “Ugh, I don’t even want to go to this stupid party. I wish we could just stay here. But Scott needs my help. Can’t we just stay here?” Isaac’s lips venture to my neck and I stifle a moan. He moves back to my lips and kisses me deeper. In the back of my head, a voice is telling me that he is trying to distract me so that we really don’t have to go. I press against his chest and pull back. I drag my thumb across his lower lip, wiping away my lipstick. I wander over to my mirror and reapply my lipstick. 

 

As we pull up, I can see that my assumptions about the party are correct. There are plastic cups and beer cans scattered over the front lawn. Music blares through the open front door. Teenagers are already stumbling about and attempting to find someone their beer goggles deem worthy. I sigh loudly and Isaac wraps his hand around my waist, pulling me toward the door.   
As we get inside, the music assaults my ear drums and gives me an immediate headache. This time, I am the one pulling Isaac, toward the kitchen where I know the alcohol is. Isaac picks up a bottle of beer from a cooler but I head straight for the hard stuff. He eyes me as I pour straight tequila into a cup. To get that look off his face, I pour in a bit of orange juice. He doesn’t know that it is mostly tequila, and doesn’t need to. Chugging about half of my cup, I smile at my headache easing almost instantly. I make sure Isaac isn’t watching and refill my cup. For some reason, I feel like I need something to take off an edge that isn’t there.   
As Isaac grabs my hand again, I spot Ethan across the room with Danny. I try to tell Isaac that I need to talk to him, but even the werewolf can’t hear me. I pull him close to me, happy that my heels bring me five inches closer to his height. I shout into his ear that I need to thank Ethan. He nods curtly. I know for a fact that this isn’t going to make Isaac happy but, it’s something I have to do. Besides, this will help get Ethan to be more on our side.   
I shove through the crowd of people to get to Ethan. As I reach him, I shout, asking to talk to him. We sneak into a room that is surprisingly vacant.   
“I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. I know that you really stuck your neck out for me. So, thank you.” Ethan just smiles and wraps me in a hug. “Thank you, Ethan…” I whisper again. Before I even know what is happening, Ethan is kissing me and the door is open.  
“Woah, sorry Aiden…” Some kid shuts the door and leaves us alone once more. Ethan pulls back and looks at me apologetically. He wipes away the lipstick on his face and I can’t help but laugh at the look of disgust on his face.   
“Do girls really gross you out that much?” Ethan blushes slightly and heads toward the door. “Hey, wait. Why did that kid call you Aiden?”  
“Because I was kissing a girl,” Ethan smirks and leaves the room. I wander out of the room and try to find Isaac. He is leaning up against the staircase, obviously waiting for me. Thank god Ethan kissed me so lightly; my lipstick and heart can’t handle explaining that away… I can tell that Isaac is feeling the effects of the new empty cup in his hand. I smile and know the increased alcohol consumption on his end is because he was worried about me.   
Shaking my head, I grab his hand and pull him into the dancing crowd of teenagers. Managing to get to the center without getting beer spilled on us, I push up against Isaac and start to dance in my own awkward way. Isaac’s long fingers grip my hips and force them into a steady rhythm that matches his own. As the song picks up, so does our pace. My head feels foggy, but I like the feeling. I just ignore everyone else surrounding us and grind my hips into my insanely hot boyfriend. My hand moves behind me and slips around his neck, pulling his head toward my ear. His breath is hot and ragged on my skin and I love it.   
Suddenly we are the only two on the planet. The music is so loud I can’t hear myself think. Isaac’s hands are gripping me tighter and tighter with every down beat. I feel sticky and over-heated, but so incredibly happy. Isaac’s teeth graze my ear and my breath hitches in my throat. I’m starting to understand why every dark corner is occupied by teenagers wrapped around each other.   
Suddenly, Isaac is no longer behind me and I turn quickly enough to get a beer splashed onto my brand new tank-top and see Scott towing Isaac away. I glare the girl down who spilled beer on me, but she is too far gone to even notice her bottle is now half empty. I groan and head to find a towel to clean myself off.   
Luckily, I find a bathroom that isn’t being fornicated in and grab a hand towel to clean myself up, leaving the door open. I decide to rinse my shirt out, since it is shear and will dry quickly. In my semi-drunk state, I don’t shut the door and just pull my shirt off.   
Right as I am standing in just my bra, Stiles walks into the bathroom. He stops dead and stares for a few seconds too long before apologizing five times.   
“Stiles, it’s fine. You’ve seen me in a bathing suit before. Why should this be any different?” Stiles is staring right at my face and I know that it is killing him to not check me out. He awkwardly shrugs out of his zip up hoodie and hands it to me. It’s for his benefit, not mine. “Thanks…” I pull the sweatshirt on and notice how sexy it smells. He nods curtly and leaves. I roll my eyes and shove my semi-wet shirt into my purse. This night just keeps getting better. You got kissed by a gay guy, got beer spilled on you, and Stiles totally stared at your boobs. Oh and Scott stole your boyfriend. Ugh… I let out a huge sigh and go on a search for more booze.   
I don’t feel drunk yet and tonight feels like a “get wasted” kind of night and I’m in the mood. Besides, Isaac drove. 

 

By the time Isaac finds me again, I know that I am long gone. The room feels like it is spinning and I have to hold onto things so I don’t spin with it. The tally of shots and mixed drinks are is lost somewhere in my brain, but I know it’s a lot. Isaac grabs my arm with a little more force than I was expecting. I let out and “ouch,” but he is still towing me toward the door. Oh I’m not done partying yet, Mr. Control Freak, my subconscious snaps as I pull my arm away from him. Isaac glares at me and snatches the cup of vodka out of my hand.   
Isaac must have sensed that I am not planning on leaving, so he scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder. I squeal loudly, but no one hears me. Punching his back, I try to wriggle out of his grasp. This stops shortly because I am overcome with a strong wave of nausea. Isaac must smell it on me because he sets me down in the grass two seconds before I retch into a bush. Isaac pulls my hair out of the way and waits until I finish emptying my stomach.

Blood pounding against my skull wakes me up. I am sprawled out on a bed I don’t recognize and momentarily panic before I remember it was Isaac who I went home with. Hmmm. This must be Isaac’s room… I try to sit up, but both my stomach and my head protest loudly. Flopping back onto the mattress, I hear a sigh come from somewhere in the room.  
“Good morning, Kasey.” Isaac’s voice sounds angry. Wait, what did I do? He crosses the room and hands me a huge glass of cool water. He instructs me to drink and I oblige happily. Hangovers are not my friend, I decide. As I drink, I notice a plush recliner chair with a pillow and a blanket on it.   
“Did you sleep in the chair last night? Why didn’t you sleep with me?” My heart sinks at the fact that he was too repulsed by my drunkenness to even be in the same bed as me. “I’m sorry about last night. It’s just… There is so much shit going on and I needed a way to get away from all of it. But thank you for taking care of…”  
“Why were you wearing Stiles’ jacket without a shirt on?” Isaac stops me short. I stare at him. Oh, so that’s why he is pissed. He is jealous…  
“You and I were dancing and Scott took you somewhere. I turned to ask where you were going and some drunk chick spilled beer all over my shirt. I went to a bathroom to clean myself up and Stiles found me. He lent me his coat because my shirt was dirty. You can smell my shirt for beer if you want. Nothing happened. I promise.” Isaac lets out a loud sigh and moves to sit on the bed. “Do you really not trust me?” I am hurt that he thinks I would make a move in Stiles, even as drunk as I was.   
“You just smelled so much like him. It worried me. A lot. I don’t like you smelling like anyone but me…” Isaac looks down at his hands, embarrassed. I smile and push my way onto his lap. Noticing that I am wearing one of his t-shirts, I smirk.  
“Well, I’m in your clothes now. Who do I smell like?” Isaac smiles my favorite smile and kisses my nose.   
“Me… And vodka,” Isaac murmurs, sounding disgusted. I breathe in his face, knowing it smells awful. “Kasey! That is so nasty! Jesus, go brush your teeth or something. You reek.”  
“I could take a shower. Actually, yeah, I’m gonna take a shower. I feel gross and maybe a cool one will help with this hangover that is trying to kill me…” Isaac just laughs and kisses me. “You know, you kind of smell, too. Like beer and cheap tequila. Maybe you need a shower as well…” I whisper, eyeing him suggestively. He raises an eyebrow and a faint blush colors his cheeks. Standing up and tugging on Isaac’s hand, I head toward his door, thinking the bathroom would be down the hall. Isaac pulls me back and nods toward a door on the left side of his room. Hmmm. Could have sworn that was a closet… But, no.   
The door swings open and a surprisingly large bathroom is behind it. Everything is stark white and I can feel my jaw drop at the sight of the hot tub-sized bathtub. Fingers press on my chin, shutting my mouth. The tile floor is smooth and cool on my feet. There are two sinks along the wall. The only thing of color in the entire room is two dark blue towels on a towel rack next to an obscenely large shower. The softness of the towel entices me, so I reach out and pull it into my arms. It is oddly warm. A stifled giggle comes from Isaac.   
“What are you laughing at?” Isaac tries to hide the smirk on his face, but fails.   
“Nothing. Well… You. It’s like you’ve never been in a bathroom before. You look like it is a completely new concept to you…” Isaac smiles at me.  
“I’ve just never been in one this huge! And why are the towels warm!?” He simply points to the towel bar. Reaching my hand to touch it, Isaac swats my hand away.  
“That’s hot! Don’t grab at it!” Isaac laughs. “It’s one of those warming racks. I guess Derek thought it was cool or something.” I flinch at the sound of the alpha’s name. Despite the fact that he helped Isaac, something about the brooding leader gave me the creeps. The fact that he used to lurk around town all the time doesn’t help his case. Derek seems to always be the one behind anything bad that has happened in Beacon Hills in the past few years. Derek’s efforts to make Isaac’s life better had only made things worse. The abuse hadn’t stopped, just the source changed. Isaac can heal now, but the injuries recently have been so much worse.   
From the few training I had been to, the amount of physical abuse the pack received should have killed them. Isaac alone had suffered so many broken bones; he should have been in a full body cast. His ribs have been broken so many times, I lost count. Even at the ones I don’t attend, Isaac comes home with new, raw patches of pink skin where he has recently healed. These pink patches always send spikes of adrenaline into my blood stream.   
“You gonna take a shower, or what?” Isaac snaps me out of my daydream. “Cause you still reek of vodka and tequila. It really is gross. I mean, I had my fair share of drinks last night, but it doesn’t affect me like it does humans. Since I heal so quickly, my body burns through the alcohol so fast that I don’t even have time to get a buzz. It kind of sucks, but whatever. That’s life,” Isaac sighs.   
“Wait, you can’t get drunk? That sucks!” I scoff. Isaac rolls his eyes and scoots closer to me. “Subtle, Isaac.” His subtle hands slip under my t-shirt, lifting and pulling it up over my head. My hands work to pull his shirt off. Getting a glance at Isaac, my heart jumps into my throat. His pajama pants are slung off of his hips in the sexiest way possible. His chest is still perfectly chiseled and sculpted. I sigh appreciatively. Isaac raises his eyebrow and kisses me deeply. A growl escapes from low in his throat.

Isaac whips a towel at me and I yelp as it snaps against my hip. Glancing down, a small red bump is raising from my skin. Isaac’s hand runs over it, making me wince. He kneels and presses his lips on the angry skin, murmuring and apology.   
“I didn’t think I’d actually catch you…”  
“I don’t have your crazy werewolf speed, you idiot,” I whisper, running my hands through his wet curls. He stands and winds his arms around my waist. Nuzzling into Isaac’s neck, I breathe in his scent. Isaac’s hand drifts up and down my back. A groan escapes him and he sweeps me off my feet. I squeal and punch his arm, probably hurting me more than him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is being a little more forward than usual. But he is clueless as to the process he is going through. 
> 
> Kasey ends up in the hospital... again... But the visit doesn't end the way she thought that it would.

Chemistry is boring as hell as per usual. Isaac shoves Allison, my usual lab partner, out of her seat and curls his hand around my waist. I shoot him a dark glare and nudge his sharply with my elbow. Get off of me, you creep. We are in the middle of class. He growls into my ear and nips at my neck.   
“Isaac, stop,” I hiss. He is being overly affectionate and he knows for a fact that I hate couples who do that. Isaac’s hand leaves my waist, but moves to my thigh a second later. His fingers lightly trace circles on my knee, but start to slide up the inside of my leg. I smack his hand away and get up abruptly, saying that I have to pee.   
Once in the bathroom, I just look in the mirror and rub my eyes. What in the world is up with Isaac today? He never acts like this. Isaac has always been the shy kid. He has always been the one scared to hold my hand in public because he didn’t want the attention. Isaac barely kisses me, even in front of the pack. The door opens, but I think nothing of it.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I notice someone leaning casually up against the door. At first I jump, but then I just roll my eyes. Isaac is watching me intently, his eyes almost glowing.   
“Why are you acting so weird?” Isaac’s eyes are full on yellow now. He saunters toward me, going full predator. As he reaches me, his hands curl around my waist and lift me onto the counter. His teeth nip at my neck and ear. “No, Isaac. This is not happening, in a school bathroom of all places…” Isaac doesn’t even consider my words and his lips move to mine, his tongue invading my mouth. Firmly shoving at Isaac’s chest, I attempt to wriggle out of his grasp. Isaac’s claws dig into my sides, making me yelp in pain.   
It is obvious that I am not going to get away with words, so I grit my teeth and curl my fist. In one swift movement, I shove Isaac hard in the chest and punch him right in the jaw. Immediately, pain shoots through my hand telling me it is broken. Isaac seems un-phased and moves to wrap his arms around me.   
“Don’t… touch… me…” I snarl, through gritted teeth. Tears burn my eyes as I cradle my broken hand. Storming out of the bathroom, I beeline towards the front office. The secretary is talking on the phone and when I try to interrupt her, she just holds up a skinny finger. “My hand is broken. I’d like to do something about it, if that’s not too much to ask.” Her head snaps up and she hangs up the phone.   
“Honey, what happened?” I broke my hand punching my fucking werewolf boyfriend.  
“I slipped in the bathroom and tried to catch myself…” Another spike of pain shoots through my hand, up into my arm. “Ouch, shit… Sorry…” She smiles and tells me to take a seat so I can wait for my parents. I try to tell her that my parents are out of town, but she doesn’t listen; calling them anyway.   
As she hangs up the phone for the second time, Allison and Scott walk into the office. Allison says that she can take me to the hospital. The second we are in the hall, Scott is all over me with questions.   
“What the hell happened? I saw you elbow him in Chem, but then you just left. He followed you, but then he came back and you didn’t.”  
“Well, he was trying to feel me up in class and then he was all up on me in the bathroom. So I punched him and I think I broke my hand.” Scott suddenly looks like he understands everything. “Wait, he just went back to class? What the hell? And why do you look like everything suddenly makes sense?”  
“Isaac doesn’t know about this because I don’t think Derek has had the chance or the need to talk to him about it.” Allison looks at me, just as confused as I feel. Scott sighs loudly. “Isaac is in heat…” A loud bark of a laugh escapes me.  
“Wait, what? Isaac is in what? Heat? Like… like a dog who wants to get some?” Scott just nods and Allison giggles. “Please explain this to me…”  
“It doesn’t happen to all werewolves,” Scott says, more to Allison than me. “But for some, we go through a period every few months where all we want is to find a mate. Someone to carry on our line, our legacy. But it just comes across as us being super horny.” Allison scoffs and covers her mouth. “Allison, you get her to the hospital and I will talk to Isaac. Ugh, not a conversation I want to have. Jesus, it’s like I am giving a sex talk to him. Maybe I’ll call Derek and get him to do it…”   
“Thank you, Scott. I really appreciate this, despite the fact that I know this is like super crazy awkward for you. You should make Derek talk Isaac down. You’ve already done enough. Thanks. Seriously.” Scott moves to hug me and bumps my hand, causing my breath to hiss through my teeth.   
“Shit… Sorry, Kas. Here, let me help.” Scott reaches for my wrist, but I pull it away. “It’s okay, Kas. I’m just trying to take some pain away.” I am irritated with his tone, sounding like he is coaxing a wounded animal out of a cave. But tears are starting to burn my eyes again, so I extend my hand toward him. His hand curls gently around my forearm and the veins within his hand turn a purple-black. The pain subsides slightly and a smile cracks across my face.  
“Thanks…” Scott gives Allison a quick kiss and runs down the hall. “He is great, Al.” She blushes and mutters her agreement. 

By the time we get to the emergency room, the pain in my wrist is back and it is swollen to the size of a grapefruit. Mrs. McCall just shakes her head and takes me to get an x-ray.  
“What did you do this time, sweetheart?” I just smile and explain that Isaac was being dumb, so I punched him. Again, she shakes her head. “You are tougher than you look and that boy should keep that in mind. Ok, Kasey. You did in fact break your wrist. But the doctor will have to reset it before we can put the cast on. If we don’t do that, it won’t heal properly.” I groan audibly. Resetting sounds terrible and painful. I can deal with a wrist that didn’t quite heal right. That’s fine. I can work with that.  
The doctor comes in and tells me that it won’t be a pleasant experience, but will be over very quickly. Before I know what’s happening, he snaps my wrist and it feels like it has been broken all over again. I do everything in my power not to scream, but a loud noise escapes my throat anyway. The second the noise leaves my mouth, the pain is subsiding and Isaac is running into the room. Snatching my arm away, I glare at the doctor even though I know he is only helping me.   
“Kas, are you okay? I heard your heart… Um, I heard you scream.” Isaac wraps his arms around me and presses his lips to my forehead. The doctor says a nurse will be in soon to cast my arm. “Kas, are you okay? I can smell fear in this room like its fucking perfume.” Isaac growls audibly and bares his teeth.   
“Are you feeling any more normal, Isaac?” He eyes me suspiciously,  
“What do you mean?” I sigh. Derek hasn’t talked to you yet, has he?  
“You need to call Derek. He has some stuff to explain to you. I think you will understand why I punched you better after you talk to him.” Isaac sighs and pulls out his phone. While dialing, he moves to sit in the chair the doctor has just vacated and pulls me onto his lap. Nuzzling into my hair, he breathes deeply.   
“Yeah, Derek, it’s Isaac. Apparently you have something to talk to me about?” I hear a voice on the other line but can’t make out the words. Giving up on listening in, I occupy myself with watching dust float around in the sunlight that is peaking through the gross green curtains. “I’m in what?” Isaac exclaims. “Whoa, hold on a second. Isn’t that something that like female cats do? I’m a guy. Guys don’t go into… heat…” Isaac sounds more angry than confused. I’d be angry too if Derek hadn’t told me something like this. Isaac’s arm tenses around me and he runs his fingers through his curls, sighing. “Thanks for telling me about that, Derek. I have been this way for almost six months…” Isaac lets out a low growl. “What do you mean you didn’t think that I would go through it? Doesn’t every werewolf? No?” The tone of his voice reveals his disgust. I can’t tell whether it is directed toward Derek or himself. “Of course, I pulled the short straw and have to deal with being super fucking horny every month…” My brain wants to make a period joke, but I bite my tongue. “I gotta go. Thanks.”   
“Well, at least you know now? Maybe that will make it easier to control…” I go quiet at the look Isaac gives me. “Okay, so you’ll want to jump anything for a day or two. Whatever. Most teenage boys are like that every single day. And if need be, I am willing to help…” I whisper, pressing my lips to his jaw.   
“That so?” Isaac sounds intrigued. “Hmmm, well I might just have to take you up on that offer,” he growls, nipping at my ear and pulling a giggle out of me. The laugh is cut short as I try to run my broken hand through his hair. Cursing under my breath, I cradle my hand and try to fight back tears. “Oh no, babe… Are you okay?”  
“Do… I look… okay?” I mutter. His hand slides gently around my wrist and before I can snatch it away, he works his werewolf powers and the pain ebbs slightly. “Thank you,” I breathe, resting my forehead against his shoulder.  
“You are burning up, Kasey. Do you want me to get you something? You have a fever and I can smell the fear rolling off of you,” Isaac states, attempting to hide the quake in his voice. I hate your werewolf senses. I didn’t even know I was scared. Isaac gets up and moves into the bathroom. I try to breathe normally and close my eyes. A cool rag moves across my forehead, making me flinch. “Shhh, babe. It’s just me. I think your body just has too much adrenaline running through it. You might be going into shock. Which is weird considering you’ve broken your wrist before,” Isaac pondered. “Which I suppose was my fault as well… Jeeze… I’m getting you into all sorts of trouble. I’m so sorry…” Then Isaac’s expression goes blank. “I think we should take a break. It’s not safe for you to be with me and obviously I can’t keep you safe if I am the one putting you in danger…”  
“How about no, Isaac?” I slice through his words like ice. He won’t look at me, but I know that yellow is probably working its way into his eyes. “Isaac… Look at me. There is no way in hell you are breaking up with me. I know that being with you is dangerous, but to be honest, not being with you is dangerous too. Yes, you put my life on the line sometimes, but who else is going to protect me? I’m already involved and Deucalion already knows how important you are to me.”  
“Kasey… I can’t keep running you to the hospital. Every time something like this happens, I can’t help but think that maybe next time you are going to survive…”  
“Babe, I punched you. If you think that threatened my life, you have another thing coming,” I laugh. The smile is wiped off my face because Isaac is glaring at me. “I am okay. Trust me. It isn’t even a full break, just a fracture. It’ll heal in a month or so.”  
“That’s not the point! I don’t care how long it takes for you to heal. What’s bothering me is the fact that I am the reason you need to heal at all…” His voice trails off and his hands move through his hair. Shit, you are upset…. I think to myself. I want to get up and go to him, but the pain meds they put me on are making my head spin.   
The next thing I know, Isaac kisses me, tells me he loves me, and walks out the door. Hey jerkwad, if you love me so much, why did you leave? I try to tell myself that he just went to go talk to Scott, or get food. The reality of it sinks in when Ms. McCall comes in and casts my wrist. When she is done, Allison wanders into the room and asks how my arm feels, obviously trying to avoid the subject of the hormonal werewolf that just walked out of my life. I tell her that I am peachy and that I want to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things for Kasey seem to be getting better but, things take a turn for the worse. A turn for the downright awful, if we are being honest.

I expect Isaac to crawl through my window and curl around me, apologizing like he always does, but no. I wake up freezing and alone with an aching arm and heart. My brain is telling me that I should cry because I just got dumped. My eyes apparently didn’t get the memo because they remain dry. My body feels numb and empty as I thud down the stairs to the kitchen.   
Happy that my parents aren’t home to baby me, I skip breakfast and go back to bed. Screw school. It can wait. I broke my wrist and that has to stand for something, right? A small voice in the back of my head tells me that maybe if I don’t show up to school, Isaac will come to check on me. 

I know that there is a pack meeting tonight and I am determined to talk to Isaac and get it through his thick skull that this is a bad plan for both of us. I pull into the parking lot and notice his bike immediately, as well as Scott’s car and Stiles’ jeep.   
I nearly sprint inside, running on adrenaline posing as confidence. I slide the huge door open and stop. Deucalion is standing in the warehouse; Scott Stiles lying lifeless at his feet. I try to scream, but my voice doesn’t work. I see a flash of movement and Derek is thrown against a wall by Kali. He never wins a fight, does he? Some alpha he is… The thought is ripped away as Ethan and Aiden, combined into the superwolf, go after Isaac. They toss him toward Deucalion’s feet and he grasps Isaac by the back of the neck. My feet start to run, even though I know there isn’t a thing I can do.   
Deucalion’s claws slice through Isaac’s throat like butter, his lips curling back in a sinister grin.  
“NO!” I finally scream; colliding with Isaac’s lifeless body as it hits the floor. I stare down at the bled-out werewolf in my arms and try to tell myself that he will heal and everything will be fine. I hear a low growl behind me, but I ignore it. Hot tears flow freely down my face. They sting and blur my vision. A hand on my shoulder tries to pull me away from Isaac, but I just hold him closer.  
“Kasey…” I hear Derek’s voice, but don’t care. You did this to him. You are the reason he is dead, my subconscious screams. “Kasey…” This time the voice is different. Higher, more feminine, taunting. It’s followed by a clicking noise I know I have heard before. Turning to face Kali, I glare her down. Not this bitch again.   
“And what do you want? You murdered my pack, what’s left? Wouldn’t killing me be too easy? Just let me live with the pain that you have for losing Edison.” She snarls at the mention of her late mate and flies at me. 

I wake up in a cold sweat with tears rolling down my face. My heart is beating a mile a minute and I can’t breathe. Instinctively, I reach for Isaac, only to find a cold, empty bed. That’s right, the bastard left me. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I repeat the mantra to myself until my pulse is back to normal. 

 

The nightmares keep coming. Every night, at least one member of the pack is murdered by Deucalion and his disciples. Sometimes even my parents get pulled in. Their throats slit or their hearts ripped from their chests. My subconscious has a sinister imagination and comes up with new ways to constantly murder the ones I love. 

Another night of barely being able to sleep and having dreadful nightmares when I do, and I am sitting on my bed, arms curled around my knees. The sobs have stopped, but I am still shaking like a leaf from a particularly violent nightmare.   
As I try to calm my breathing, I think I hear one of my parents in the hall. Shit, they heard me crying and now they are coming to check on me. Shit. My door creeks open, but it isn’t my parents on the other side. Kali is standing in my doorway, leaning against the wall, eyes red as coals. I want to scream, but no sound leaves me. She launches herself at me and I curl into a ball, scrunching my eyes closed and accepting the fact that this is how I die.  
But nothing comes. When I open my eyes, my room is empty and dark. What the fuck was that? It comes to me that my nightmares are now invading my brain when I am conscious. Great, now I’m hallucinating. That’s a lovely thought. 

The hallucinations only get worse the longer I am away from Isaac. He has managed to pull some strings and get his schedule changed so we no longer have Chem together. On approaching Scott about it, he pulls some pack loyalty shit and tells me that he doesn’t really know what Isaac is up to. Allison is equally helpful, and I know she won’t go behind Scott’s back.   
I need Isaac back. My brain can no longer handle being asleep for more than an hour at a time. But when I am awake, my brain goes haywire and creates all sorts of monsters and terrifying shit that isn’t actually there. My grades are starting to slip from sleeping in class so much. Luckily, that I can hide from my parents. I don’t need them worrying about me.   
I need to know that someone cares. Part of me wants to call Stiles and just have someone to talk to. But my brain tells me that it doesn’t need help. That they are just nightmares. That I am stupid for thinking I need help. That I am pathetic for needing someone to open up to. So, my phone sits next to me as I cry. Deciding that Stiles isn’t the best choice, I call Allison. She answers the phone with a giggle and I know that I hear Scott in the background.   
“Hey, um… stop it… Sorry, Kasey. What’s up?” Of course, she is with Scott. I was stupid to think she wouldn’t be on a Friday night.   
“Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out, but I guess you are a little bit busy. I’ll just let you get back to whatever…” Blood is pounding in my ears and I realize that I am angry with Allison. She is my best friend and even right after Isaac left me, she didn’t even make an effort to pick up the pieces. Before she can reply, I hang up the phone.   
“You know what, Allison? Screw you. You are so fucking wrapped around your boyfriend that you can’t see past the damn end of your nose. Your best friend got dumped and you just focus on fucking Scott,” I spit at my phone, even though the call is long over. Every pent-up emotion I have towards Allison and her perfect relationship comes spilling out and I am oozing anger and resentment from every pore. How dare she be so goddamn happy and blissful when I am sitting here heartbroken and half insane from nightmares? Granted, I haven’t really told her about my nightmares and hallucinations, but lately she won’t even pause to give me the time of day. We haven’t hung out in ages, so I haven’t had the time to tell her. And it’s not information you drop on someone in the middle of chemistry class. ‘Oh hey, pass the phosphate. By the way I am having terrible nightmares, haven’t slept in weeks, and hallucinations are threatening to drive me to the brink of insanity. Yeah, fifty milliliters of sulfuric acid, too. Thanks.’ 

One night, a nightmare where Derek rips Scott and Isaac’s throats out wakes me up. I wake up crying and gasping for air as usual. Getting into the habit of calming myself down, I now have it down to a matter of minutes before my breathing is normal and I am able to resume my nightmares. After staring at my ceiling for what seems like forever, I realize I have to pee.   
Going to the bathroom in the middle of the night has become something I dread. The hallucinations fill the trip down the long, pitch-black hall with Kali, Deucalion, and ten different other horrors. They are just hallucinations. They aren’t actually here. They can’t hurt me. I repeat these mantras as I try not to sprint down the hall to the safety of the light in the bathroom. I realize as I hit the bathroom that I am trembling. My dad is out of town on business and my mom is out with friends. I have no one here to calm me down. Not that they would if they were actually here, considering they have no clue.   
My hands move to a drawer without my brain’s permission. Sinking to the floor, I tug off the sweatshirt I have on. Trying not to think about all of the terrors that are waiting for me in the hallway and in sleep, I pick up the razor from the floor and press it against my forearm. As the blade slides against my skin and blood starts to drip off my arm, I realize what I’ve just done. But the pain felt good. The pain feels good. For once, something other than fear is flowing through my veins. I like it. I press the blade to my arm once more, dragging it into another bloody line.   
By the time I have squeezed all fear out of my system, there are seven long, deep gashes across my forearm and wrist. I toss the razor aside and watch the blood that is pooling on the floor beneath my arm. My head is starting to feel a little woozy, so I start to clean up. Wrapping an ace bandage tightly around my arm, I rinse and place the razor back where I found it. I mop up the blood with an old towel and shove it under some other things occupying the garbage can.   
Feeling empty and exhausted, I head back to bed and attempt to prepare myself for whatever nightmare is coming next. I open my door and yelp, smashing my newly sliced arm into my dresser.

Isaac is standing near my window with a look of utter terror on his face.   
“What the actual fuck, Isaac? You dump me after I break my wrist on your face, don’t talk to me for two months, and then you decide that it is a good idea to show up in my room in the middle of the fucking night? How could you think that would be fucking okay? Get the fuck out of my room…” Half of me wants to shove him out the window while the other half wants to leap on him and kiss him with all of its might. “I’m not kidding, get out,” I whisper when he doesn’t move. Realizing that the bandage on my arm is plain as day I shove my arm behind my back, praying that Isaac didn’t notice, though I am positive he has.  
“Kasey, I smelled blood. Your blood. It’s really fucking strong. What’s going on?” What gives him the right to be so concerned about me?  
“I’m on my period,” I retort. He just gives me a look.  
“Don’t lie to me Kasey. I can hear your heart racing right now. Stop lying to me…”  
“Did it ever occur to you that my heart could be racing because you just showed up in my room and scared the living shit out of me?” I glare him down, but carefully avoid eye contact. The way he is looking at me is enough to shatter all of my defenses. “I will call Stiles’ dad and have him make you leave.”  
“Kasey, I can smell the fresh blood. I can smell the adrenaline rolling off of you. You only smell like that when you are hurt. What the fuck happened?” Now Isaac just sounds pissed like it’s my fault that he got drug in here by my scent.   
“You have no right to be worried about me right now. You have no right to know if I am hurt. You have no right to swoop in and comfort me. Just get the hell out before I call the cops.” I know my voice sounds like I am convincing myself instead of Isaac, but I don’t care.  
The next thing I know, Isaac is standing in front of me, clutching my chin and forcing me to meet his gaze.  
“What. The. Hell. Happened.” He says every word with an icy tone followed by venom. He grabs my arm as I try to move away, causing me to yelp again. As he takes in the bandage wrapped around my arm, the noise I just made, and the blood I know he can smell; his face falls. “Kasey… No… Jesus fucking Christ. You are cutting? Is shit really that bad that you would harm yourself?” Snatching my arm back, I move away from him, uncomfortable with his proximity.  
“How would you know how bad things are? You have all but vanished for the past couple months. You don’t have a fucking clue what it has been like for me. You have no idea what kind of shit I have been through. And yes, they are bad enough that I would harm myself. I’m not going to lie to you. It felt good. The pain felt good.” Isaac’s face twists uncomfortably and he runs his hands through his hair, exasperated.  
“What the fuck, Kasey? Why didn’t you talk to someone? Get help before things got this bad?” Now he is just treating me like a bird with a broken wing. He has his “scared, injured animal” tone of voice that makes it sound like I am a little kid who ate a cookie before dinner.  
“Well, my best friend is too wrapped around Scott to help me at all. My parents worry about me enough with all of this werewolf shit happening. I can’t go to Stiles because he will just think I am hitting on him. Lydia is just a selfish bitch. And that leaves you. Oh wait, you left before any of this started.”  
“Wait, what is this? What is happening that is making you so upset?” Stop fucking looking at me like that. Jesus Christ. I’m not some animal with its foot in a trap. “Kas, talk to me… Please. Just talk to me.” I sigh, knowing that maybe if I talk to him, he will fucking leave me alone.  
“I have been having really bad nightmares. Occasional hallucinations as well. But I have got a handle on it…” No, I don’t have a handle on it. I just slit my wrist because of all this. And now my ex is trying to comfort me. This just gets better and better.   
“Obviously you don’t have a handle on it. If you did, there wouldn’t be a bandage wrapped around your wrist and you wouldn’t reek of blood. When did they start, the nightmares?”  
“The night you left…” I whisper.   
“Oh,” he breathes, guilt painted on his face. “Kas, I am so sorry… I had no idea… I was trying to give you space. I was trying to keep you safe. I was trying…” Isaac’s voice cracks and fades. Riding on pure instinct, I move toward him. My fingers trail up and down the sleeve of his sweater, which I now notice is one I bought him. “I’m so sorry…” I push my arms around his neck and entwine my fingers in his hair. Isaac nuzzles into my neck, breathing deeply. “It smelled so much like blood… Like your blood. I could hear how fast your heart was beating… It scared the shit out of me. I would have kept walking… I just… I couldn’t let myself leave without making sure you were okay…” The bastard still cares…  
“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m okay,” I mutter into Isaac’s hair, smoothing it. Isaac raises his head and looks me straight in the eye.  
“This is all my fault. I am never leaving again… Promise…” Isaac’s voice is weak and trembling, and it takes me a second to absorb what he is saying. Isaac is back. My werewolf is back. I feel a smile split across my face.   
“I missed you so much, Isaac. You don’t even know. Waking up without you…” My voice cracks and I just rest my forehead against his chest. He strokes my hair and breathes audibly. “I love you, Isaac. Please, don’t ever do that to me again…” His fingers move to my chin, forcing me to meet his yellowed gaze.  
“Never.” His lips push against mine and I melt into the kiss. Until now, I didn’t realize how much I had been craving Isaac in his absence. As his lips move against mine, every cell in my body is hyperaware of his touch. My skin dances with excitement as his hands slide under the hem of my shirt. Turning my head to better expose my neck, I break the kiss and hope Isaac will get my signal. As always, he does.  
His lips move against my skin, knowing the precise spots to pull quiet moans from my mouth. Teeth graze my ear and I shudder. Isaac’s hand closes around my wrist, moving to pull me toward my bed, but instead I whimper and shrink away.   
“Kasey, I’m so sorry… I forgot… We just need to go to bed. Let’s just sleep. It’s like two in the morning and I think you need as much sleep as you can get. Especially considering how little you’ve apparently been getting. Come on.” Isaac tugs me toward my bed, crawling in without so much as a glance at me. Reluctantly, I let myself get pulled under the covers. My brain doesn’t want to sleep because it knows what kind of horrors are waiting for me. Isaac’s arms circle around my waist and pull me into his chest. I accept the warmth and curl as close to it as I can. The heat radiating off of my werewolf, I missed calling him that, and his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEPPPPPPPP. Fluffs. :D Sorry about the fluff at the end there. I go a little crazy with the romance shit. :P 
> 
> Thank you lovelies for reading this!!! Please leave comments and stuffs!!! Love you all.


End file.
